


My Greatest Gift

by Makira820



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima's Birthday 2019, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820
Summary: A chance encounter with a special someone on a special day.





	My Greatest Gift

A good, long stretch, followed by a quiet sigh _._ Her back had gotten a bit stiff sitting in the same position for the past hour.

Most of the other students had already left the library, wanting to be long gone before the rapidly approaching closing hours were upon them. One student, however, was entitled to special privileges as Student Council President, ones that granted her the ability to stay just a little while longer. A boon she wasn't privy to abusing on occasion, but today she had an ulterior motive to fully engrossing herself in her studies.

Makoto Niijima didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, especially not today of all days. For today was her _birthday._ Any normal person would be thrilled to leave school on their birthday, to be met with festivities bestowed upon them by their friends and family. Makoto, however, didn't exactly have a normal life.

Her mother passed away when she was young and her father more recently in a car accident a few years ago. She only had her sister, Sae, who worked tirelessly as a prosecutor to support them both as Makoto's guardian. Times were tough for a while, and young Makoto did everything she could to ease Sae's burden, but as stress and greed took a firm hold of her sister's heart, the two grew further and further apart. She still loved her sister, and she knew deep down Sae loved her as well, but that didn't alter the far too often scenario of Makoto being alone. All that awaited her at home was cold, dark emptiness, a rather poetic yet cruel reminder of what her life has been like since their father died. Anything to keep her from returning home on this evening in particular was a welcome diversion.

Unfortunately, that is exactly what she would be doing soon. She had already reviewed everything, and had actually gone ahead about a week into the curriculum for 3rd year students. Not recommended of course, but she was comprehensive enough to understand everything she read and was desperate for a distraction. Checking the time on her phone for how long this endeavor could eat away at the day she dreaded most rewarded her only with disappointment. ' _I suppose I should get ready to go...'_ Makoto mulled in her head.

As she began putting her things away, she suddenly became cognitive of the light bickering coming from the front desk that she somehow managed to block out for the last 5 minutes.

"Look, dude, I dunno what you want from me." The student librarian suddenly spoke louder than what was usually considered an acceptable volume in the library.

"As I've said, _thrice_ now _,_ I'm looking for a book. The book in question is not where it should be. But seeing as the entire shelf isn't exactly in proper order, I am asking you, _the librarian,_ to see if someone simply checked it out." The frizzy haired student on the opposite side of the desk said in a much calmer voice, albiet with a sprinkle of passive aggressiveness.

"Why, so you can bash my head in with it and take my money like you did that one person? I know who you are, I've heard the rumors!" The student librarian said in rebuttal as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

Offended, the boy tried to explain himself to the disobliging librarian, only to find his face met with the sliding door. "Thanks for nothing..." He spoke aloud, the defeat conveyed perfectly in his voice.

Makoto, having witnessed the entire transgression occur, was flabbergasted. In all her 3 years at Shujin, she had never seen such rudeness on behalf of someone entrusted with authority to assist those in need. She would certainly be having a conversation the student librarian's homeroom teacher regarding her behavior and whether or not she would be allowed to continue in her current position.

That being decided, this did provide Makoto with that which she sought most - an excuse not to go home.

"Excuse me? Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Makoto spoke up from behind the boy.

The boy spun around, shocked that anyone ( _save for two people and one cat_...) in this school could possibly start a conversation with him, much less with a kind offer _._ "Oh, uh... Thats alright, sorry. I didn't mean to create such a fuss." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Makoto shook her head. "From what I just witnessed, that wasn't exactly your fault." Reading the confusion on his face, she extended her hand. "Makoto Niijima, Student Council President."

Taking hold of her hand and politely shaking it, he started to introduce himself. "I'm-"

"Akira Kurusu, infamous transfer student with a criminal record." Makoto finished for him.

Akira scoffed. "Yep, that's the one. I take it you've heard the rumors as well?"

"You'd be hard pressed to find someone who hasn't, Kurusu-kun." Makoto answered. "Now, I believe you needed help with something?"

Akira nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a slip of paper and handed it to Makoto. "Ms. Kawakami gave me a list of things to review on my own before the exams. You know, since I'm a transfer student and I did miss a bit of school at the beginning of the month for... reasons."

Makoto took the paper, ignoring his excuses. She didn't genuinely care about his circumstances, just that he was a student who needed help and it was her duty to have the students' best interests in mind. That and he was keeping her busy so really it was a win-win situation. Skimming through the subjects listed, she noticed most of them had been crossed out. "These marks... I trust they mean you've already gone over all of them?" She asked.

Akira nodded. "Mm-hm, well, not all of them. That's why I'm here." He gestured towards the 2nd years' collection of textbooks on the other side of the library. "...Aaand that's why I'm having trouble." He added.

It didn't take long for Makoto to notice what exactly was wrong with the shelves of books before her. Several tomes were out of place, missing, or even placed on the shelf with the spine _backwards._ Series that were meant to be organized by volume were haphazardly mixed together with no rhyme or reason. There was even a manga, recreational material meant for 1st year students, jammed into one shelf when there was clearly space for the out-of-place comic on the shelf above. Makoto was appalled, yet understood his dilemma completely.

"I..." She started. "I'm ashamed I didn't notice that sooner, to be honest."

Akira shrugged. "I mean, it's not _your_ job to oversee everything in the library." He said whilst leaning on the student librarian's desk.

Trying her best to hide her bashful smirk at the shade he just threw at the librarian, she pulled out two chairs from the desk she was previously sitting at. "No, but it _is_ my job to assist students in need. Please, have a seat, Kurusu-kun." She said, regaining her composure.

"You're gonna help me study?" He inquired while sitting down across from her.

"Those are my intentions." She said while removing her notes from her bag. "...Unless you don't want my help and don't actually care about your grades?" She asked with her best poker face.

"Nope." He replied, prompting a raised brow from Makoto before realizing his blunder. "No, I-I mean, _yes._ Yes I do care about my grades and yes I would greatly appreciate your help. Thank you, Niijima-senpai." His face had turned a slight tint a pink.

' _First he was smooth, but then he was awkward. This boy is quite_ _strange_ _._ ' Makoto thought to herself.

"Alright, then lets begin." Makoto flipped through her notes until she found the desired subject. "A soul is composed of appetite, spirit and what else?"

"Logic." Akira answered plainly.

"Very good," said Makoto, "and this is called _..._? _"_

 _"_ Plato's tripartite theory of soul." Akira answered again.

"That is correct." Makoto commended him.

They went on for a while, Makoto asking the questions and Akira answering the questions. Makoto occasionally asked follow-up questions requesting details that weren't the main focus of the lesson. To her surprise, Akira was able to answer those as well, proving that he really had gone over all the subjects laid out for him. Eventually, they got to the subjects he hadn't covered, but he proved to be quite the avid listener and picked up on everything remarkably well. Makoto was impressed, and surprised though she felt guilty to admit.

"...And thats everything." Makoto proclaimed as she closed her notebook. "I'd say good luck on your exams, but honestly you won't need it." She said with a mix of praise and disbelief.

"Not bad for a _delinquent_ , huh?" Akira asked with an all knowing smirk.

"I... I didn't say _that._ " She said in defense.

"No, but you were thinking it. It's alright, I'm used to it by now." He said with a sigh.

Now it was Makoto's turn to be a bit pink in the cheeks. He was right of course, she did make that judgement. Why get to know someone when you can just buy into a bunch of hearsay when it's more convenient? How easy it is to surrender all accountability for your actions and beliefs, a weakness Makoto only just now realized she was susceptible to like any other. She looked down in attempt to hide her embarrassment, only to realize something when she saw her phone on the table.

"Oh! You live in Yongen-Jaya, correct?" She suddenly asked.

Puzzled, Akira looked at her. "Uhhh, yes? How exactly do you know that?" He nervously asked.

"...The rumors are _eerily_ specific." She stated after a brief pause.

"Good to know..." said Akira, "and you ask because...?"

"The last train leaves for Yongen-Jaya in 30 minutes." Makoto informed.

" _Great_ to know!" Akira said as he stood up and immediately began packing his things. "Um, thanks again for helping me, Niijima-senpai."

"You are quite welcome, Kurusu-kun." Makoto said as she stood up and pushed in both of their chairs. "Now if you'll, excuse me, I have a _horribly_ unorganized bookshelf to attend to."

Akira was only half paying attention, he was much more focused on simulating every excuse he'd tell his guardian, Sakura-san, looking for the one that wouldn't end with him out on the street. He'd only need it if he couldn't make it back to Leblanc before dark, but best be prepared anyways.

As he reached for his phone, which was sitting on the table next to Makoto's, he felt the table vibrate and saw her screen light up. She had (1) new message, apparently. Try as he might not to look at the pop up text on the screen, his natural nosiness got the best of him. He knew it was wrong, but something was just _compelling_ him to look, and so he did.

 

_"From : Sis"_

_"I'm sorry to have to do this on your birthday, but I won't be home tonight. Don't worry about dinner, just order out. Whatever you'd like."_

 

' _Birthday? Wait... today is Makoto's birthday?_ ' Akira asked himself in his head as he began to deduce _everything_ he knew about this girl he just met. The text had come from her _sister,_ meaning she lived with her. That the text involved making _dinner_ and that without her sister present, Makoto was instructed to not waste her efforts, which implied that it was just the two of them. Except tonight it would only be just one, Makoto. She'd be all alone on her birthday...

Akira shook his head. That was just completely unacceptable. This girl, this stranger, one of the few people who wasn't a total jerk to him in this entire school, took time out of _her_ birthday to help _him_ study. She deserved more than a "k thx bye". But what could he do? He couldn't offer to spend time with her, that'd be inappropriate and _weird,_ not to mention he had a time limit _._ He couldn't just walk up to her and say "Happy Birthday" either, that was way too personal and he'd have to explain why he was looking at her phone, which would also affect his time frame.

' _Think Akira, think!_ ' Akira thought. He looked around the room, scanning for anything that would bring the answer to him. That's when he saw it. Poking out of Makoto's bag was a black and white stuffed animal. Upon further inspection, Akira discovered it was panda-themed pencil case.

' _She likes pandas... That's... actually really_ _adorable._ _But what can I do with that?_ ' Akira wondered.

Another look around the room yeilded few options. ' _Paper... Pens... A drawing? No, what am I? Five? There has to be someth-_ ' Akira's train of thought was brought to a halt as he noticed a bunch of what appeared to be paper cranes in the garbage bin beside the student librarian's desk. Atop her desk, he saw the source, a book on _origami._ More importantly, there was a paper _panda_ on the cover of said book.

' _That's perfect. Couldn't be harder to make than a smoke bomb or a lockpick._ ' He thought. Taking a final look at Makoto, who was presently balancing 4 _very thick_ textbooks on her left hand while she rearranged another with her right. ' _She'll be busy for a while still._ ' Akira concluded as he took a seat at the librarian's desk and quickly got to work.

20 minutes later, Makoto took a step back from her defeated bookshelf adversary. ' _There, that should do it._ ' She thought as she admired her handiwork. Taking a look around the library, she noticed she was now completely alone. Akira had apparently taken her advice of leaving to catch his train, and unfortunately she'd be doing the same unless she wanted to walk home. Actually, that didn't sound so bad to her, given the alternative. ' _I wonder what time it is...?'_ She questioned as she made her way back to the table with her belongings.

And that's when she froze, then yelped, then frantically looked around to make sure she was truly alone. For at her desk stood a tiny, _ADORABLE,_ paper panda. It's face had clearly been modeled to look like Buchimaru-kun, her beloved panda mascot.

' _Oh my god... it's so... CUTE!!! But who could have...?_ ' Makoto wondered, before realizing her new Buchi-buddy stood atop a note. Carefully removing the little guy from his stationary throne, she began to read.

 

" _Niijima-senpai"_

_"Thank you very much for helping_ _me study today... on your birthday. Yeah, I uh, kinda_ _saw the text pop up on_ _your phone earlier, sorry!_ _I swear I didn't touch it._ _Anyways,_ _someone as kind and brilliant as you deserves something special for her special day, and I noticed you like pandas, so..._

_🐼 Happy Birthday!🐼"_

 

Makoto was dumbfounded. She didn't know whether to be angry that he looked at her phone or to start crying at how sweet his words were and how cute the panda he made for her was. Her eyes decided for her, as the tears began rolling down her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. For once she was glad she was alone, as the tears kept coming and coming.

But she wasn't sad, oddly enough. Instead she felt... at peace? It was as if the happy tears he brought her wisped away her sad ones, which apparently she had a lot more of than she thought. All her pent up stress and worries simply fell with her tears onto the note in her lap. This was a good cry, she needed to let it all out. And it was all brought to her by _him,_ a total stranger. He likely didn't even know what he had done or how much it meant to her. Or perhaps he did, who knows?

Suddenly, she no longer dreaded going home. After wiping her eyes, she packed her things without fret, unable to contain the warm smile spread across her face. Carefully she picked up her new paper panda pal and held him close to her chest as she made her way out the door and down the hall to the school exit.

 

She was no longer alone.

 

 

_10 years later..._

 

"Careful! That box is really heavy." Makoto warned her husband.

"I think I got it." Akira stated in confidence. Not long after prematurely puffing his chest out did he realize it was actually really, _really_ heavy. Holding it for about 5 seconds was all he could handle before quickly setting it back down in their currently unfurnished living room.

"Are these books or _bricks_?!" Akira panted.

"Books." Makoto answered nonchalantly as she picked up the box and set it on their kitchen table without breaking a sweat. Akira felt his manhood was in jeopardy but also felt _extreme_ attraction to his wife's strength. She knew as much, looking back to her hubby and winking. After two years of marriage, he was still putty in her _very strong_ hands.

As they removed the books from the box, to be placed on their newly constructed bookshelf in their new home, Akira recognized a familiar paper-back book.

"Hey, talk about a blast from the past." He said holding up the very same manga that Makoto used in her "stealth mode" before learning everything about the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of it, as if remembering something _very_ important about that particular manga. "O-OH. Um, th-thats not supposed to be with these. I must have put it in the wrong box. Here, I'll just take it... somewhere else." She said as she attempted to snatch it from his hands.

Akira wasn't expecting the sudden tome thievery, and moved his hand at the last moment, turning her _grab_ into a _smack._ The result of which sent the poor manga plummeting to the floor, where it flung open to the page preserved by the bookmark. Except it wasn't a bookmark...

It was the _origami Buchimaru-kun_ , pressed into a two dimensional form to act as a makeshift bookmark.

Makoto's face was bright pink. Even after being with him for nine and a half years, she had a tendency to get flustered around him. This particular scenario is one she would have really rather avoided. She knew Akira was smart enough to piece together the reason she had the paper panda with her while she was gathering information on him. It was that she never actually doubted him or the Phantom Thieves. His gift to her served as a reminder of the nice boy she met in the library that day, the one she was somewhat enamoured with at the time.

Of course Akira learned of this rather quickly, but didn't say anything in order to spare her any additional embarrassment. Plus, he couldn't exactly say anything on the matter since around that same time was actually when he developed his own crush on her. He could feel his cheeks start to flush as he recalled her cute little "sneaky" act. He shook his head and instead decided to talk about the panda in the room to spare _himself_ the embarrassment.

"You really kept it?" He asked while picking up both the manga and the paper panda.

Makoto, regaining her composure, nodded. "Of course, it was the greatest gift I ever received, after all."

"This?" Akira asked in disbelief. "I kind of wish I spent more than 10 minutes making it then..." He said as he noticed the semi-poor craftsmanship. He could _definitely_ do better today than he did all those years ago.

"You _dummy._ " Makoto said, moving closer to her husband.

"Wh-" Akira started but his words were lost as her lips lovingly pressed against his. Her hands found their way up over his shoulders as she pulled him in closer for a lovers' embrace.

"I wasn't talking about the panda." She said as she broke the kiss, looking deeply into his eyes.

 

" _My greatest gift... was meeting you._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO NIIJIMA!!!😭💙💙💙 Best girl deserves all the pandas.


End file.
